


Texts From The Diabolik Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random chapters of texts from the Diabolik Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the story!  
> It's my first on AO3 so hopefully you all will like it(?).  
> It's just random texts from the Diabolik Brothers.  
> I'll try to make it easy for you all to tell who is who.  
> I'll make hints as well. Anyway,thanks for reading!

**Me:**

hey hey hey wake up!

 

**Big Bro:**

What Kou?

**Me:**

just wanted to say good morning! ^^

 

**Big Bro:**

Did you wake me up just to say that?

 

**Me:**

Yep!

 

**Big Bro:**

I'm coming to your room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Me:**

TeLL KoU tO ShUt ThE FuCK UP

 

**Abusive:**

No Yuma. It's what he gets for waking me up early in the morning.

 

**Me:**

BuT ItS ANNoyINg AsF

 

**Abusive:**

Then you tell him.

 

**Me:**

FiNE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

and why do i help

 

**Me:**

 

BeCaUSE hE WoNT ShUT UP

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

idgaf

 

**Me:**

YoU WiLL noW

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

how

 

**Me:**

JuST U WAiT

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

ill help if you stop with the lowercase uppercase shit

 

**Me:**

fiNE

 

**Me:**

**Fine

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

okay...heres the plan.....at dinner we go in rukis room and find kous phone

 

**Me:**

Pretty sure Abusive will find out

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

but guess what...ruki is with yui tonight he wont know

 

**Me:**

I see. So we steal the phone and make a run for it

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

precisely

 

**Me:**

Okay. Operation Get Da Phone is on. You'll be Beret and i'll be Tomato Man

 

**Sadistic Emo w/ Beret:**

no just no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it's like 1:00 am in the morning and I'm writing stories.  
> How wonderful. Just great. Like really great.  
> Especially because I'm tired like hell.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy!   
> And a great big shout-out to @NekoKIttens for leaving Kudos!

**Me:**

pudding

 

**Glasses:**

What now Kanato?

 

**Me:**

pudding

 

**Glasses:**

Ask that sack of lazy bones on the couch. Not me.

 

**Me:**

yes u

 

**Glasses:**

Why me?

 

**Me:**

_loading image...._

because 

 

**Me:**

_loading image...._

u r better

 

**Glasses:**

Fine. I'll be back in an hour. And please,enough dick pics. You could have convinced me another way.

 

**Me:**

_loading image...._

fine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**???:**

new phone who dis

 

**Me:**

who tf are you?

 

**???:**

who are you

 

**Me:**

Subaru. you?

 

**???:**

haha its ore-sama

 

**Me:**

wth why do you have a new phone?

**Annoying Fucker:**

mine fell in the toilet

 

**Me:**

how?

 

**Annoying Fucker:**

ways

 

**Me:**

you are so fucking gross.

 

**Annoying Fucker:**

thanks I take that as a compliment! 

 

**Me:**

I hate your ugly ass.

 

**Annoying Fucker:**

I love ur sexy ass ;)

 

**Me:**

ew I'm out

 

**Annoying Fucker:**

okay byeeeeee~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no school hooray!  
> I decided to finally write texts for the Tsukinamis.  
> I tried doing it yesterday,but I accidently hit back on my phone and it didn't save...  
> So,this is the replacement.  
> Thank you all so much for the 20+ hits!  
> Enjoy!  
> **UPDATE WITH KINO!

**Me:**

Carlaaaaaaa

**Scarfy:**

Shinnnnnnn

**Scarfy:**

What do you want?

**Me:**

Yui is in town tonight

**Me:**

We can steal her from those vampires

**Scarfy:**

I'm not getting involved. You remember last time.

**Me:**

I'll invite Kino

**Scarfy:**

Still a no.

**Me:**

I'll do whatever you say for a month

**Scarfy:**

No thanks.

**Me:**

Will you do it for a Scooby snack

**Scarfy:**

What makes you think THAT would work?

**Me:**

Idk. I give up,what do you want

**Scarfy:**

I want that scarf.

**Scarfy:**

You know the one. At the mall.

**Scarfy:**

With the leopard print.

**Me:**

Ew you want THAT

**Scarfy:**

Yes.

**Me:**

Fine as long as you help

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tsukinami #2:**

_loading image..._

**Tsukinami #2:**

Kino,isn't this scarf ugly

**Me:**

Yes. Why?

**Tsukinami #2:**

Carla asked me to get it for him at the mall today

**Tsukinami #2:**

The line was SO LONG and we missed our chance to get Yui

**Me:**

That's a you problem.

**Tsukinami #2:**

Yeah,but we need you to help for next time

**Me:**

Do I get something out of this?

**Tsukinami #2:**

Yes if you help

**Me:**

Okay. I want a Girls' Generation CD.

**Tsukinami #2:**

You are just like Carla

**Me:**

Ok.

**Me:**

So you will get me the CD?

**Tsukinami #2:**

Yes

**Tsukinami #2:**

But you better not bail

**Me:**

Bail? Me? You must be confusing me for someone else.

**Tsukinami #2:**

I'm not kidding

**Tsukinami #2:**

I bought you an AOA autographed photo w/ frame and you bailed the day after

**Me:**

Yeah,yeah. Less talking more buying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
